Too Much
by Fancygirl3
Summary: If you haven't read season one this might be alittle confusing. Tori and Beck are the perfect couple but one night could be Too Much and might change their lifes forever. TorixBeck, CatxRobbie and JadexAndre' in later chapters
1. Too Much

**Too Much**

**Hey guys! Long time huh? Thats what you get for not reviewing! But I got too impatient. It's not fair to the people who want to see to wait because some of you didn't review. I'll start off smaller. 3 REVIEWS! _PLEASE READ THIS NOW!_ This ep. is rated 15+TV, if you think you can handle it then read, if not don't! Kk byebye**

Tori's POV

Did I just hear what I think I heard? Oh please Nooooo! I started to cry hard, and I mean hard. And right after that Trina came with her new boyfriend. "Everybody, meet...what's wrong?" she asked looking straight at me. Mom whispered in her ear. I figured she'd be happy about it. But why? Why can't - couldn't they just get along? She half smiled but I guess mom didn't see it. She started "Well me and Ryan are going inside!" she then ran inside hippy and hoppy. I was so worried I wanted to scream! WHY ON MY BIRTHDAY? I took the car keys out of Beck's pocket and drove away in his car. I didn't have my permit. I didn't care. If they pull me over oh well I guess it's an oh well. I'm going to that hospital and nobody was stopping me. My phone rang like a million times. I didn't wanna answer. I was just to crushed to even speak. I wish I had more strength and common sense. I took my boyfriends car, to come to the hospital but I can't even think. I swereved over saving myself from hitting a car. I started to cry again. I didn't know what I was doing. I was under pressure. The voice in my head kept saying "Your gonna crash! Your gonna crash! Your gonna crash!" then I when right on one lane then the next, then the next. I recieved a lot of beeps and honks while at it. I pulled over. Man that was scary. I close my eyes. I needed Beck. He's the only one I want. I called him. He answered in worry and anger "Tori! Where are you?" I felt guilty but I just wanted to hear his voice, now I need him, him and his lite and passionite but intense kisses. I need him NOW. I burst out crying "Beck come get me! I can't think out here on this highway. Its dark and dangerous, please! I'm scared! Come get me!" I pleaded. "Tori ok sweetie hold on I'll be there soon, where are you?" I couldn't stop crying "On the 45 exit in Norway" I said. "Ok I'm staying on the phone with you babe, hold on let me find someone's car to drive..." I made sure, "JUST YOU!" I said. "Ok sweetheart just me I promise" he assured me. After awhile he said "Ok your dad's letting me drive his" and I didn't really care, as long as he was coming "Beck?" I said. "Yes sweetie" he said talking in his careful but nice voice. "Do you love me?" I said. "Ever since we became best friends. And right now I don't love you..." I gasped. "I'm in love with you, in love with everything about you. My world would be shattered if anything happend to you. You'll be my one and only for awhile now" he said talking to me softly, I could hear the smile in his voice. He was making me cry with his words, he loved me for so long. I needed him now, he was making me want him more and more. "Beck why are we going so fast?" I said needing to hear his reason. "Tori I know you too well, it'd be way different if I've never seen you in my life, and I was still in love with Jade, AND we went on one date, but I've known you too long to take it slow...do you want to take it slow? Because I can do that-" I stopped him "No! I like making out with you...and I love it when you flatter me and care about me. You really are amazing, I...I think I'm i-in love with you t-too..." I said and regreted, but why? I AM in love with Beck and have been sice the first day we met. I spilled his coffee on his shirt. I thought he was the hottest guy I had ever seen when I turned around. I paniced because I didn't know if he would hate me if I just said 'Opps' and walked away or if he would brush it off and say 'its alright' but instead he looked at me and smiled playfully and said 'I think you're making it worse' and he stared into my eyes smiling. I got lost in his eyes for a second there. Then Jade's jealous ass came in and ruwened the moment. God...I hate Jade so much right now. If that bitch ever messes with me or Beck again I'm gonna punch her so hard her jaw would be able to be put back into her mouth! This made me cry more.

Becks POV

I stopped talking. Tori told me she loved me earlier. Loving someone and being IN love with someone are two different ways to put it. I can't believe we're doing this over phone. Thank god I'm right around the corner "Beck?" she said. I could tell she was still crying. "I'm still here honey" I said. I saw my car and pulled over. I ran out of the car dropped my phone, opened up the door and kissed her with all the passion I could. Her face was red and wet but I didn't care. At that moment we just got caught up in the kiss and we started to get _really _into it and I mean that, we started frenching, and I started to suck on her neck, and nibble on her ear. She was moaning and groaning. We were really inapropriatly making out on the highway. We realized and went into my car. I layed on top of her as she started to take her dress off. I had no clue what I was doing when I actually helped her, her dad would literally kill me if he saw what we were about to do. I didn't wanna do the do with her yet_..yet_. Or at least just not in here, at this location. Somewhere quiet and private and romantic. I stopped. "Tori are we about to..." she looked at me. She quickly started to put her dress back on "Tori, babe it's not that I don't want to, its just not enough room in here. Tori, believe me, your gonna be my first I just don't want us to be in this crappy truck" She shook her head, and continued to get dressed. Her ears were red and she had like five hickeys on her neck. I went back in her dads car and she followed. She told me I made her feel a lot better. I smiled. When we got back to the party, the music was loud and there were a couple of people outside. We came into the party. Andre' went back to enjoying himself but with Cat and Robbie, while Rex was sitting by all those girls. The party soon ended. Tori got that car she wanted and a lot of new stuff. We were cleaning up. Everytime Tori bent down I got a lot more turned on. She went back to being sad. I felt terrible. I wanted to see her happy on her birthday not sad. Then her parents went to bed. I asked, "You want me to stay here?". "Yes, please" she said quickly. So we went to her room and she set out some cover and a pillow on her couch. But that was just for her parents. She wanted me in the bed with her, right next to her. She went to sleep crying in my chest then soon she faded off. And so did I.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day with Tori on my chest, the remote in my hand. She had her hair all out and curly from yesterday. I love it when her hair is curly. She looks hot. She has tear marks on cheeks from crying so much. She's officially seventeen now. With a dead aunt. That died on her birthday. It makes me want to cry...seeing her like this. NOBODY likes to see a beautiful girl crying. It messes up the gorgeousness in her face. Tori was more than gorgous. She has a gift. That adorable yet sexy smile. Her amazing flat-stomach-large-hip figure. The admiring voice. And her refined personality, always helping, and caring for others, and willing to do anything for you. She was the perfect girl...for a guy like me. I'm really lucky to still have her. She is mine. She squirmed in her postion. I played with her hair. Her eyes slowly opened. The second she blinked another tear fell. She woke up 6 seconds ago and she's crying already. I feel like jumping out of the bed and going to find the pilot that killed her aunt. And cursed her like this. She's gonna be sad for a long time now. She got off my chest and kissed me. It's not like I didn't want her to kiss me but why was she kissing me? I still kissed back. Then she pulled away and stared into my eyes. Her huge brown beautiful eyes. Then she layed on a pillow, continuing to stare. She barely smiled then it faded as she looked down at her fingers, playing with my fingers. "I can't believe she's gone" she said. Her voice weak. "I really can't" she said again. "She isn't gone" I said trying to cheer her up. "What do you mean?" She looked up me confused. "She isn't gone because she's right here" I said poking her heart (a place just above her boob. Oh god). She looked at where I pointed and looked back up at me. She smiled her regular smile. "You're the most amazing boy I have ever dated in my whole life" she said kissing me again. I pulled away. "You're the most amazing girl I have ever dated in my entire life" I said and kissed her forehead.<p>

Later on that day me and Tori had taken a walk on the beach. We were holding hands. She kept looking the other way. I think she was crying and didn't wanna show it. "Tor?" I asked stopping to look at her face. She didn't turn though. "Yea?" she said her voice trembling. I took her other hand. "Tori?" I said much firmer. She wiped an eye then turned to look at me. "Mmhm" She looked at me worried. I hugged her. She burst out crying. We hugged for a long time. "We don't have to stay here you know. We can just-" she interupted me "NO! no I..I wanna stay..it's so nice to be away from all the sad faces" she said looking down at her sand covered feet. I looked at her, I totally forgot she can read my eyes, what I am thinking in my mind spells out in my eyes and Tori..can read them. So when she looked into my eyes after I looked into hers and she read my mind threw my eyes once again I was thinking 'Well when can _IIII_ be away from the sad faces?'. She blinked. She dropped my hands and started walking away. 'What'd I do?' I thought. I thought...ohhhhh, I THOUGHT. "Tori, sweetie, you're okay, it's just-" she turned around quickly, which I wasn't expecting, so I was oddly close to her. Loved it. "I bringing you down? Beck..maybe we aren't such a good time right now" she said tearing up, but once again looking the other way. "What do you mean _we_?" I said hoping she isn't talking about what I think shes talking about. She started crying softly, she looked down. I grabbed her hands. "Tori?-" I started but she cut me off "US!" she threw her hands up, dropping my hands roughly. She turned around with her head in her hands, crying "Us. Dating. Being together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. In love" she said breaking my heart with words. I tried my hardest to stay manly. "Why?" I came close to her and hugged her from the back. She started crying harder, and let go to turn to face me. "I don't want to have to bring you down because I'm crying all the time. You know I hate bringing people down so much" she said. "Tori you won't bring me down. You'll do anything but bring me down. Everytime I see you I lighten _up_ just happy to be around you. That's good enough for me" she blushed. I kissed her forehead. "You're in need right now and who else is gonna comfort you? Trina?" I joked remembering the story she told me about Trina and her aunt. She giggled. I leaned forward touching my forehead to hers. "I just got a hold of you in the race, and I won't let you run ahead of me again" I said smiling. She stopped grinning and looked straight at me, in the eyes. Thinking 'Man I wish he would kiss me! Man I wish he would kiss me!'. Yea Her effect on me is the same effect I have on her. I kissed her, with all the sweetness I could.


	2. Her First

**Too Much**

**Ep. 2 "Her first"**

_**EXTREMELY GRAPHIC! RATED M!**_

Beck's POV

It had been about a year since Tori's aunt died. She's gotten better with the situation. She turning back to Tori. Crazy,weird,happy,smiley,moody,lazy Tori. I had been beside her since day one. She was friends with everyone now, no problems. Well that leaves Jade. And that day she went back to school for the first time after her aunt.

_~flashback_

Jade: Wow Tori you look like crap on a stick! If your trying not to get someone not to hit on you, your doing an awsome job. Some people are walking around saying your party was a bomb. Not _the _bomb, _a_ bomb. Glad I left! So hows it like being with MY boyfriend?

Beck: Jade stop-

Jade: Shut up Beck. Answer the question Vega

Tori: *ignoring her*

Jade: HEY VEGA! IM TALKING TO YOU! *she pushed Tori*

Tori: *fell back and glared at Jade who was looking at the people surronding them* LAY OFF!

Jade: *pissed* Who are you yelling at Vega!

Tori: It's Tori! NOT Vega *she pushed Jade back hard and angry* Jade, My aunt died on my birthday! My birthday! She meant the world to me and she *begining to cry* she died in a plane crash! On my birthday. You don't realize how I feel! What I feel like

Jade: *gets back up and walks towards Tori* Boo hoo, poor Vega. Its so sad. You deserve special treatment for acting like a tramp! *she pushed Tori again*

Beck: *gets between them* Stop it Jade! *helps Tori up*

Tori: *gets back up and moves Beck, punches Jade in the jaw so hard her hair flew across her face, she stood beside her looking down at her* Bitch *then she walked a way*

_~flashin_

I was staying the night at her house. I had just got back from Atlanta. I kept thinking about that conversation me and Tori had about making love. I was watching Tv while she was sleep. I was stroking her hair. Tori woke up about 2am. She said she didn't wanna be here, that she wanted to be at my house in my trailer. She said she had a suprise for me. She had put her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed something out of her drawer and put it into her bag. I was sleepy but I got up and put my shirt on. She wrote a note and left it on her door then she tiptoed down the stairs and outside. I wanted to just get back in the car and go to lay down again. We drove to my house. I was a bit more awake because of that annoying creeking sound coming from my truck. She rushed out and to my trailer, waiting for me to unlock the door. When I unlocked it she went in and asked where my bathroom was. I told her and she went in with her bag. I fell onto my bed, and was half sleep when I was awoken by I beautiful girl with long brunnette hair hanging from both her shoulders, in a pink sexy lingerie(in my profile). She started to massage my back. Oh my god it fell good. Her legs were spread on my waist from the back. She took my shirt off and started to lick and suck my back. "Beck your tense" Then she skoot back and started grinding on my ass while still massaging me. It felt good. "Mmmmmm" I said relaxed yet stunned at what she was doing to me. "Beck I think your gonna get lucky tonight. I wanna give you your welcome back gift. I want you to take me to limits I've never had" she said in her playful but seductive voice. She stopped and leaned down and sucked the back of my neck. "Mmmm Toriiiiii" I said softly. Then she turned me over And started grnding on my central still legs widely open. She ran her fingers up and down my abs. I was getting so turned on. "Oooo somebody's growing" she still talking in that voice but its sexier now. She began to quicken her grinding and she soon started riding me with my pants on. I groaned. My breath was getting heavy and uncontrolable. She stopped obviously teasing me. She leaned down, put her hair behind her ear, and passionatly kissed me. I depended it. She made it way more intense. I started to explore her mouth, and carress her tounge. We pulled away for air then quickly resumed again. We did that for about ten minutes then...at that moment...I needed her. I want her bad. I want to see her body. I've seen her body before but she was in her bra and underwear. I never saw her naked with absolutly nothing on. I continued the last couple kisses then I pushed her back. She was breathing heavy. I scanned her and smiled. She licked her lips looking satisfied at how I looked at her. "So this is my suprise? Me taking your V-card? You sure do know what your doing for your first time" she giggled lightly. "Well I just wanted to impress you like you always impress me..." "Tori you past that a long time ago. You past when I saw you in the sexy lingerie. Tori I want you...I need you" she looked at me and smiled. "Ok, take it off" she said gently. "What?" I said curious. "My arm dumbo! No my lingerie...take it off, now" she said eager. I looked dead at that black bow that kept it from showing her boobs. I reached up and caressed them, she moaned softly. Then I untied the bow and slid off the braless top. They were beautiful. She smiled as I stared. She slid down on my still arosed dick and unbottoned my pants with her mouth. I groaned. Once she got them off I rolled her over and kissed her softly. I made my way down her neck sucking hard, soon I got to her breasts. They were gorgous. I bit and sucked one nipple and played with the other with my finger. She softly moaned. I started to suck hard, and she really loudly moaned. "Beck" she whimpered. I continued to go farther then I reached her panties. I licked her threw the fabric of her panties. Shes so wet. I bite her underwear and slide it down with my mouth. I stare into her eyes while I was doing it, she bit her lip, I could tell she stopped breathing. When I got them off I went back up and kissed her on her lips. We started frenching. I slowly slid down her stomach to her wet spot. I kissed around it and she whimpered at me teasing her. "Beck..." I then kissed the bottom of her belly button. She started panting. "Beck please..." she said softly. I looked at her. "What was that?" I said. "Pleeeeaaasssee do it" she said whimpering. "I still can't hear you" I said. I licked the side of her pussy lips but not her pussy. I breathed on it heavy. "BEEECK" she said loudly. And after that I went to find her clitorus and I played with it and flicked it with my tounge. She moaned loud. Then I went and sucked her nipple again harder. I put my thumb on her clitorous in replacment of my tounge. "ooooo beeeeeckkk!" she moaned louder. She arched her back"Beck*breath*Beck sto*breath* stop" but I didn't listen. I went further down past her clit and I found her opening. I pushed two fingers inside. "UUUUGGGGGGHHHH!" she yelled. She arched her back higher. I knew I was pleasuring her because _that _was loud. I couldn't get her to loud because my parents are gonna hear. I sped up and she got even louder than that. I took my free hand and replaced it with the other, then I put my hand covered in cum in her mouth. She sucked my fingers litely. Still moaning and whimpering but not as loud. I stopped, and her noise calmed down. I took my fingers out of her mouth. She got up and pinned me down. She slid my boxers off. Then she went up and kissed me. Then she pulled away. "I-I think I'm ready" she said. I was stunned by her words. "Are you sure?" I said catiously. "Yes Beck. I wanna feel you inside me. I want you to be my first. I wanna feel that tension and intensity, I want _you _Beck" her words drove me crazy. I smiled and turned her over so I was on top. I got in position. I saw the scared look in her eyes. "Tori I don't want you to do something you don't wanna do cause I want to" she looked at me "I want to I'm just alittle scared thats all" "Tori don't worry I'll make you feel good. The last thing I want to do is hurt you" Tori smiled and kissed me and got herself ready by spreading her legs more. I continued kissing her as I inserted her softly. Then I sped up. "uhuhuhuhuhuhuh" she said out of her mouth She wasn't kissing back anymore, her mouth was just wide open, she was in too much pleasure and pain. "Be-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-ccckkk. Ohhh! Uhhh!" She screamed. I kissed her again. She moans and whimpers in my mouth. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m" We did this for a long time. She started to jerk her hips in the same direction I was moving. I felt her walls closing in. Then she burst cuming on to my dick, but she still didn't stop. S he turned me over and started riding me. I groaned trying not to be loud but it was hard. Tori was an amazing lover. We got tired and stopped. She had an orgasm at least 12 times. We had comed like 20 times. When we finished we layed there exhasted. She kissed me weakly. " That was..." I say it with her **"amazing?" **she looked at me and smiled. She fell asleep first. It was about 6am. The covers over us. She was on my sweaty chest and I had my arm around her waist. Uhoh...just then I remembered...I wasn't wearing a condom the whole time, Oh god.

Tori's POV

It was way better than I thought it would be. He was amazing. Thats what it feels like when your making love. Its painfully pleasurous. I loved everything about it. I can tell he did too. I woke up at about 10:00. He was in the shower. OH GOD SCHOOL STARTED 2 HOURS AGO! I jumped up. I looked back. OMG the bed was soaked. Wow how long were we at it? Or was it just sweat?...yea rite. I was so weak I had to sit back down. The shower turned off. I covered my self up in covers. I know, I know, he spent hours looking at my nude body but I just felt exposed alittle. He walked out in jeans but no shirt. Damn he was hot. "Good morning sunshine" he said coming over, lifting me up bridal style and kissing me. I smiled in the kiss. We pulled away. I was still smiling and bit my lip. He looked at me. "Your so beautiful" he said. I blushed. He put me on the bed and climbed on top and started kissing me. Soon it turned to a french kiss, but slow and lite. Were we really making out on his bed when we had to get to school fast! I pulled away "Beck believe me I want this to go on longer but I gotta get in the shower so we can go to school" he smiled and moved my hair from my face. "Little miss perfect" he said teasing me. "If I were little miss perfect Wouldn't I still be a virgin?" I said making a good come back. He laughed and kissed me once more and got me up. He walked me to the bathroom sucking on the side of my neck. He was turning me on again. "Beeeeccckk..." I said warning him but falling for his trick. He me put against the bathroom door "Yes?" he said in between his sucks. He started to do it hard. I moaned going right into his spell. "B-beck we c-c-can't" I couldn't resist. He licked down my stomach and back up. Yes I was still naked. Damn it! He started caressing my boobs. "Ohhh" I said moaning again. He kissed me litely. My girl hormones calmed down alittle. I pulled away looking into his deep brown eyes. "Beck..." I ran my hand through his hair. "Go ahead Tori, but remember I'm still alittle turned on" he said to me. I thought about making love in the shower but we'd be in there too long. "Ok how about a round two later? I promise" and I ran in the bathroom before he said anything else. After I got out he was sitting there waiting for me. He had a black and yellow boxed shirt on. He looked faded, like he did something wrong. There was a towel on me. "I think I have some extra clothes in your car" I said. He jumped not knowing I was standing right there. "Ok" he smiled and went outside to his car. He brought back some orange sweats and a green and orange tshirt that had an orange saying to orange juice "You'd be nothing with out me" with pink and black panties and a matching bra. "At least let me put on your clothes" he said smiling and hopeful. "Fiiiiiiiinnnnneee" I dropped my towel and smiled. First he put my underwear on then my bra. It felt good when he put my bra on because he was hugging me from the back. Then he put my shirt on smoothing it down, feeling my flat stomach. Then he came to the front of me and put my sweatpants on. He kissed me when he was done. It last like five minutes. We left his trailer and went to school. We signed in as late. We had got there just when the third period bell rang. Cat ran out to me and looked at me. She saw I was weak and tired. She smiled instantly knowing what went down last night. She was the only one I told about what I was gonna try with Beck. Because I told her about the convo me and Beck had on the phone about moving to the next step.

_~flashback_

Cat: *calling Tori*

Tori: *laying on her bed talking to Beck* Ok well I lov- *looks at her phone and sees it Cat* Yea babe Cats calling, ok I love you! bye *clicks on Cat* Hey kitty Cat

Cat: Heyhey torae!

Tori: Whats up?

Cat: Nothing really, playing with my puppy

Tori: Awww tell flowers I said hi

Cat: *talking to her dog* flowers! Tori said hi! Flowers! Oh hi! Oh you don't even smell like flowers you smell like mud!

Tori: Mud has a smell?

Cat: Yup. It really stinks up your breath. My brother ate it once

Tori: As a dare?

Cat: Nope

Tori: Ew

Cat: I know! So what have you been up too?

Tori: Just got done talking to Beck

Cat: Oh. Hows Atlanta?

Tori: He said he is freezing cold, everybodies crying, and he misses me like crazy.

Cat: Aww. I remember when my grandmother died. Nobody liked her so nobody cared...

Tori: *quiet*

Cat: So what else did he say?

Tori: Nothing really, but the subject did change to a very...interesting subject

Cat: What about?

Tori: Ummm...when me and him get to...you know

Cat: Umm no...

Tori: *sighs* Cat *whispers* when we get to sleep together

Cat: You guys sleep together all the time

Tori: CAT I MEAN HAVE SEX WITH HIM!

Cat: *shocked* Oh. What'd he say?

Tori: Well we were talking about how my dad found us kissing before he left and he handled him a little rough so Beck was joking and said 'Its not like we were doing the do' and I laughed and said 'Don't joke about that stuff' and he said serious 'What, do you want to?' and I didn't know how to respond so I said 'I don't know what it's like so I can't really say yes or no' and he said 'Well I don't either except for Jade who tried but I really just wasn't in the mood. I want it but you have to be ready too. Take your time' I smiled at how he just wanted me to decide and that he didn't wanna just take control then I thought about how bad he wanted it so I asked him 'You really want to?' and he said 'Does it matter?' and I said 'yes Beck it does' so he said 'well honestly Tori I've wanted it for a long time now. I didn't tell you because I didn't wanna pressure you. Its your choice, tell me when you want' and I said 'ok'. I just don't know what to do Cat.

Cat: Well everybody gets scared Tori. Do you trust Beck not to hurt you?

Tori: Yea

Cat: Do you think your ready for him?

Tori: Yea

Cat: Ok Tori, test. Think about Beck and everything he's ever done to make you feel...amazing. Then think about the word sex. Think about who you'd do it with

Tori: Beck

Cat: Do you love Beck?

Tori: Deeply

Cat: Are you in love with him?

Tori: Of course

Cat: Yay!

Tori: What?

Cat: Your ready Tori theres just something in you telling you to be scared

Tori: I've gotta go with _me_, not the inside of me

Cat: Yea! Actually, I think I have a plan. Meet at the mall in 10

Tori: Mkay?

*at the mall*

Tori: And we're here why?

Cat: We are gonna buy you a lingerie

Tori: Huh?

Cat: I've got the perfect welcome back present for him *walks into victoria secrets*

Tori: Ok? *follows her*

_~flashin_

Cat pulled me aside.

Jade's POV

I had walked into the school searching for Ve- Tori. I wanted to apoligize and be her friend. It's not her fault Beck wanted her instead of me. Me and Beck were two opposites, that attracted once, then grew apart each day. We just weren't meant to be. I got to my locker to get my books and I over hear Tori and Cat talking. "So was he...good? And give me all the dirty deets" Cat asked. The first word that popped into my head was that Tori and Beck had...did it. But thats impossible, Tori's to big of a goody two shoes for her to get her V-card taken. "He was amazing. He was even turned on when I massaged him and kissed him on his back. Next thing I knew we were hopping the bed. I never felt so...alive. But Cat promise you won't tell anyone else. I can't let something like this ruin my rep" she said to Cat. "Ok. But Tori one more question" Cat said. Tori looked down her eyes closed. "Yes?" "Ok Tori think back, did Beck use protection?" And everything got quiet. Tori looked at Cat worried and conserned. Cat's face expression changed quickly. "Tori answer the question!" She sounded worried and scared. She leaned against the lockers and slid down. "I think" she said afraid. Cat had the look on her face where she couldn't believe what she heard. She grabbed Tori quickly and took her into the janitor closet before she could say a thing. Tori Vega might be pregant. Even though I could get her back perfectly with this...all anger at her had gone. I didn't wanna make her life miserable. I walked up to her later that day and talked to her. We had a nice convo. Then Beck rang her. For some reason I wasn't bothered by this at all. Who am I? I had just drained all of my anger away from her. She told me that Beck asked her if she could go for a movie. I said ok and walked away. Before I left she said "Ok Jade...we're friends? Like really friends, like good friends? That don't get jealous at eachothers boyfriends relationship friends?" I smiled and shook my head. "Yes we are. But your nickname stays Vega" I smirked and walked away. Me and Tori Vega are friends...real friends. I can't believe it but I'm happy about this.


	3. Her Clues Fit

**Too Much**

**Kk guys! Hiiii! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ep. 3 "Her clues fit"**

Tori's POV

I think back. Oh no I don't remember him putting a condom on. Oh god. So right now. At this moment I could be pregnant...with a baby...Beck's Baby. Cat calmed me down and told me everything was going to be ok I just had to stay calm and talk to Beck after school. That's what I did...After a long week of my weird actions, I confronted him on Friday afternoon. At first I was calm. "So you didn't?" I asked. "No. Tori I'm really sorry I wasn't thinking, I guess I was just caught up in the moment. You caught me by suprise. You didn't tell me. I didn't wanna get up go out to my car and get condoms in the middle of our...moments I told you Tori, I love you with every power in my body" he came over and hugged me. I kept my arms crossed. "Oh I'm flattered!" mood change "So your saying it's my fault?" "Yea-I mean no-I mean kinda" I could take at least 30% of blame for this because I didn't warn him. But he was blaming it on me? No! I pushed him away. "Beck I, I need time ok? We're still together but I just gotta think" I said tearing up and getting ready to walk out. "Tori!" he called. I looked at him with my eyes filled with tears. He held his arms out and I ran into them. "I'm so so so sorry Tor. I love you" he said. I turned away. "Beck how can you be so calm? We might have a baby coming and you your all chill about it! Why? - you know what just leave me alone!" and I stormed out. I drove to a mcdonalds, ate there, then back to my house and went straight to my room. I cried for about 30 minutes next thing I knew I was waking up the next day. I had bad cramps and a headache. I'm starving. I ordered pizza, a big bottle of pepsi, and some peanut cookies, and oatmeal cookies. I hate those cookies and I usually drink water. It was pretty quiet in the house, till Trina came home. My parents were in Detroit with meema. My food was here before she got here. After an hour and a half, she knocked on my door. "Hey Tor! I'm going to a beach play with Ryan k?" beach plays sre like these live plays at the beach. Trina's been dieing to see one since last month, but ryan finally got her the tickets. I said quickly after she stopped talking, "Don't care" "Hey! Whats wrong? You seem angry. And why so much cookies and chips? Plus pizza?" "I'm just really hungry thats all" I looked deep and worried into the paragraph I was reading on my laptop. She walked over. Wow she looked...nice. She had on a long strapless bright blue dress on, and her hair was flat ironed straight.(on my profile) But ever since she started dating Ryan she's been dressing amazing. "What are you looking at on the computer?" I quicky closed it and looked at her. I smiled. "Tori what are you hiding?" she asked. "Nothing" I smiled again. Pretty sure she wasn't buying it. We started to fight over the laptop and I end up falling off the bed because I couldn't really fight back now. I felt a bit dizzy. She opens up the laptop to see I was looking at a "9 Clues how your pregnant" page. She looked at me. "Tori please tell me that what I'm thinking in my mind isn't true" she said catiously. She read the page and looked around. I threw up in my trash can. She looked at me disgusted "Are you done?" she said helping me back up onto the bed. She started reading loudly.

**"Clue 1} Breast tenderness**  
><strong>Your breasts may be extra tender as early as a week or two after conception. "You're making so much estrogen and progesterone in early pregnancy that the glands in the breasts start growing," explains Jasbir Singh, M.D., an OB-GYN at Baylor Medical Center at Waxahachie in Texas. This hormone surge causes breasts to retain more fluids and feel heavy, sore or more sensitive than normal PMS tenderness.<strong>

**What to do Buy a very supportive bra**.

Trina: *poked Tori's boob*

"Owwww!" I yelped in pain

**Clue 2} Implantation bleeding**  
><strong>When the fertilized egg implants into the plush lining of the uterus about six to 12 days after conception, spotting—light vaginal bleeding—may occur. This is harmless, but if you suspect you're pregnant, let your doctor know, just in case it's something else. (If the bleeding occurs as late as 12 days after you conceive, you may think it's your period.)<strong>

**"In the first trimester, bleeding should be evaluated for three things in particular—miscarriage, an ectopic pregnancy or certain types of infections," Singh says. "Implantation bleeding is sort of a diagnosis of exclusion. That means we rule out the bad things before we can determine this is what it is."**

**What to do Call your doctor if you notice any bleeding.**

Trina: Last time you had you period?

"A month and a half ago" I said. "Look I gotta to the bathroom" I got up and went into my bathroom. She continued

**Clue 3} Fatigue**  
><strong>During the first few weeks, your body is working 247 behind the scenes to support the pregnancy, and fatigue is a normal response. The extra progesterone produced after conception causes your basal body temperature to rise, which in turn contributes to a lack of energy.**

I came back in and layed on my pillow and held my lower stomach. "Oh my cramps and my headache are getting worse. Trina get ooout" but she didn't listen.

**Your heart also pumps faster, as it has to deliver extra oxygen to the uterus; this, too, can make you feel tuckered out.**

Trina glared at me. She saw I looked tired.

**Clue 4} Frequent urination**  
><strong>You might think this comes later, when the baby presses on your bladder, but frequent peeing sometimes starts early. Not only can the swelling uterus put pressure on your bladder, but the extra blood flow to the kidneys (which begins right away) also causes them to produce more urine.<strong>

**What to do Nothing, unless the frequent urination is accompanied by burning, urgency or other signs of infection. (If so, notify your doctor.) Do not cut back on your fluid intake.**

**Clue 5} Food aversions and nausea**  
><strong>This can start as early as two to one week after conception. "Progesterone causes a lot of things to slow down," Singh says. That includes your digestive processes, sometimes resulting in constipation or indigestion. Since your stomach doesn't empty as quickly as it normally does, it thinks there's too much going on in there and wants to purge in some way—either into the gut or out through the mouth. Nausea also is related to human chorionic gonadotropin (HCG), a hormone that can be detected in the mother's blood or urine even before a missed period. The higher the HCG level (as with twins), the sicker you may feel. Some women lean towards foods they don't really eat or like as much.<strong>

**"Another theory is that nausea and food aversions are a protective effect the body has toward the fetus," Perkins says. If things like free radicals or nitrates in some foods could hurt a growing baby, you may naturally develop a distaste to steer clear of them.**

**What to do Many women find ginger and lemons soothing. Ask your doctor about special vitamin B6 supplements that may alleviate nausea. Acupressure wristbands also can help. If you're vomiting frequently or can't hold down any liquids, see your OB for possible IV hydration and medication.**

Trina: Tori I'm getting nervous all these clues fit for you

**Clue 6} Mood swings**  
><strong>Find yourself weeping over a "Desperate Housewives" episode or raging because the DSL guy can't come until Tuesday? "Because of the flux in hormones, you can go from being tearful to angry instantly," Perkins says. Generally, mood swings in early pregnancy don't require any medical attention.<strong>

**What to do Wait it out. "Be aware of your mood shifts and make sure others around you also are aware of the reason and are supportive," Perkins suggests.**

**Clue 7} Bloating, cramps and backache**  
><strong>Many women mistake these common early signs of pregnancy for PMS symptoms, but actually they're caused by hormonal changes and the growth of the uterus.<strong>

**What to do Nothing, unless the pain is severe or symptoms are accompanied by bleeding.**

**Clue 8} Dizziness and fainting**  
><strong>On soaps, the woman always faints before she finds out she's pregnant. Progesterone can contribute to lightheadedness by making your body "run hotter" and causing blood vessels to dilate, which lowers blood pressure. In addition, it takes a little longer than normal for blood that's been diverted to the uterus to make its way back to your brain when you stand up. Dizziness also can stem from low blood sugar. "If you're not eating properly, you can feel lightheaded," Perkins says.<strong>

**What to do Move slowly, and don't leap out of bed or off the couch abruptly. Keep blood sugar stable by eating every three to four hours, and drink plenty of water to keep your blood pressure steady. Avoid overheating, and if you do feel faint, sit down with your head between your knees.**

**Clue 9} Headaches**  
><strong>Some women have more headaches early in pregnancy. "They're related to the increased progesterone levels; plus, headaches can result if you don't drink enough fluids or if you're anemic," Perkins says.<strong>

Trina finished. I told her about me and Beck. She said I was being very mature about this. "Does your boyfriend know anything about this? That he didn't have a condom on, that your going through all of this alone...sitting in your room eatting stuff you don't even like, throwing up, feeling dizzy, having cramps and headaches?" I looked the other way. "He knew he didn't have a condom on but all the other stuff, He detects it" She looked at me confused. "He detects it? So you haven't told him?" she looked at me. "He detects it I didn't have to tell him" she paused. "Tori I have no clue what that means" I looked at her trying to find a way to make it easier for her to understand. "He left me a voicemail" I picked up my phone and handed it to her. "You know how to get to the voicemails" She took it and got to Beck's voicemail "Hey Tor, I've been thinking about you all day. I'm sorry for blaming it on you but the shock and thought that there's a chance I could be a dad...made me feel angry at myself for doing this to you. I've thought about how often you go to the bathroom, or how you throw up, and your huge apetiet for stuff you hate. Tori I looked it up and all of the things your doing fits. Babe I'm worried about you. Please call me back. I love you, bye" she put the phone down and stared into space, Then she looked at me and began to get up and leave. "Tori I'm not having this discussion with you but my advice...go buy a test" Then she left out my room then left the house. So I listened to her and went to go buy a test. Even though I'm tired, dizzy, and hungry=just buying something at the store=. I went to the rite aid around the corner. I got one of those test that takes a short time to show. I road back home with my flavored water and my honey barbeque chips, with my test. I don't really like flavor water or honey barbeque chips but they looked go on the picture. I get home and go straight to the bathroom. I read the directions.

1. Wash your hands with soap and water. Preferably cold

2. Sit on the toilet

3. Take off the protection tab and urinate onto the thin part of the test.

4. Put the protection tab back on the test

5. Wait for 20 minutes, results should show up then

I did excatly that. But I was in my house, by myself, alone. I don't want to see the result alone. I called Cat. No answer. I thought about ringing Jade put that would be...I just don't think shes ready for this yet. Even though we basically hung out all week this week. Then I thought "Oh my gosh what am I doing" I needed to do this with my boyfriend! I put the test in my hoddie pocket and left. As I was driving I started to get dizzy and lightheaded. I really tired now. I want go to sleep. The more I thought about it the more I drifted off...and away...and away...and..snap back! I snapped back after I heard a loud beep in my ear. I realized I was drifting to the left extremely close to hitting that guy. "If your that sleepy don't drive!" he yelled a sped off. I got to Beck's house. I'm still in the car. I threw up in the trash bag of my car. I feel like I'm gonna faint. I got out and wobbled to the RV door. I knocked.

Beck's POV

Please, please, please let this be Tori. I opened the door. Thank god, it's Tori! I let her in. She barley kept her balance going up the stairs. I helped her. She just fell and didn't move. I picked her up and carried her to my bed. Memories...stop it Beck! She looked at me, weary but tearing up. "Beck please don't make me do this alone!" she said scared. "What Tori?" I said clueless. "The test, the pregnancy test! Its so dark in my house and so empty and" she started crying while saying this "so scary. I didn't wanna be there all by myself. It was just..so so scary. Please don't kick me out I promise I promise I'll do this on my own Just let me stay here. And if I am pregnant then you can just kick me out of your life. You won't have to worry about a baby just please! pleaseeee!" she said crying. She kept saying please. I would never ever do that to her. Shes the most important thing in my life right now. "Tori listen to me...listen to me! I would never in my whole entire life do anything like that to you. I love you with every strength in my body. Your the most important thing in my life right now Tori. If you are pregnant I won't make you do it alone. I stick with you wherever ok?" she shook her head. "I love you Beck" she said weakly. "I love you too" I said. We both leaned in and kissed. "Where's the test?" I said pulling away. She took it out of her pocket and handed it to me. She put her hands on her face and put her head down. I got up and went around my bed putting the test on the bottom of the bed and going to the top to hug Tori. I sat next to her. We stayed like that for a long time...then it went off. I flash of nerve shot through my spine. Then it all came back to me. That test shows me whether I'm gonna be a regular senior for the rest of the year...or Beck and Tori baby on the way. I wasn't ready to be a dad, but I have to be strong, I have to do it for Tori. Even though its obvious she doesn't wanna be a mom either. Her head shot up when she heard it. I felt dizzy as I leaned to the bottom of the bed and grabbed the test. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled then I looked at the test. Oh god..."Pregnant". I closed my eyes. I wanted to faint right at that moment but I didn't. Because if I didn't Tori would conclude things in her mind, and a big weight would just be dropped on her shoulders. Yeah and thats everything she needs right now. For the dad of her kid or kids to faint right next to her. "What, what does it say?" she said. I looked at her. "Tori your pregnant" I turned the test to her so it was visible for her to read. Her face expression dropped just like it looked like her whole world dropped. "No..no,no,no,no,no,no,no" she tooked the test and stared at it closely. She closed her eyes hard and put her head down. There was silence. I hear her start to cry. I hugged her tight. "Don't worry Tori I'm right by you" I said trying to sound like I'm not scared out of my life. She got up from the hug and looked at me. "What are my parents gonna say? They should be on their way home now" She said. Parents...parent...dad...cop...I'm getting shot tonight. "We have to tell our parents don't we?" I said. She looked at me. "Hey tori are you getting fatter?' 'yea I've been eatting a lot' 'oh'... 'Hey Tori did your water just break? ARE YOU PREGNANT?' 'ummm...maybe that might not have been mentioned' " I agreed at her short skit. We got up left. I knocked on the door to my house. Tori's face jus looked scared and uncomfortable. "It'll be alright" I said putting my arm around her. My mom answered. "Beck, Tori!" she hugged us. "Mom we've gotta tell you guys something" I said. She looked at me worried and let us in. "Ok?" she said closing the door. Tonights gonna be fun. Not.


	4. Telling Them

**Too Much**

**Ep. 4 "Telling them"**

**Ok. 3 reviews, good. Now I want five ;-)**

Tori's POV

"You should probably sit down for this" he said. I looked at me reassuring me everything is going to be alright. That was a thing for me and Beck. We could read each others eyes. Like how I can tell he's horrified about this through what his eyes scream out to me. I love him because he's trying his hardest not to show it. He takes my hand and leads me to the chair I always sit in when I'm in their house. He started. "Ok you guys remember when we had that talk about...how things in life happen..." "Oh god" his father said. "And how when we get older we can do what we want when we want?" he stopped waiting for a response. His parents nodded. I could tell they wanted to know what was up. "Well see I-" and he just kept explaining and explaining jumping over the subject that he really supposed to say but he never really got to it. I couldn't take it anymore. It took me along time to say it. I closed my eyes shut. "I'm pregnant!" then I opened them. Their heads shot up looking at me. Beck looked at me, his eyes said 'I was almost their!'. I closed my eyes again trying so hard not to cry. It didn't work. As soon as I opened my mouth I burst out crying "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for _this_ to happen! I don't even wanna be pregnant! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! This is gonna ruwen Becks life and its gonna ruwen your life and my life and everyone else's life! I meant no harm really I didn't! It's all my fault. Not Becks! I wasn't being carful enough to remember condoms! I know you're mad and you have every right to kick me out of your house and ban me from seeing Beck ever again. I'm really so so,so,so,so sorry!" and after that I put my hand on my face and put my elbow on my knee, I kept crying. Mrs. Oliver got up an sat next to me she took my hand off my face and looked at me. She wiped my tears off my face and rubbed my hand. "Tori please. Thats my grandchild your holding I could never just let you go to do this on your own. Tori you KNOW I felt in love with you the first time I met you as Beck's _friend. _I knew...we knew, you two would end up together. You seemed more like Beck's type then what's her name?.. Jade, thats what it was. I've seen Jade when she's not around adults that she knows she needs to impress. Like us. But when she wasn't around us she was mean and angry, and so whiney, and demanding...oh I could go on and on. You aren't any of those things. Your the opposite of that. And that seems like Beck's type. But sometimes, and I know, you're not always the perfect princess. And again, Beck's type. So sweetie, we aren't mad. Disapointed?" she looked at Beck while saying "yea" then she looked back at me. "Angry? No. This is life. And its a lot better because you're getting out of high school. Next year. This is your last year. Honey I'm on full support of this. Both me and Becks dad" I looked back at Mr. Oliver he winked at me. I smiled. Then I turned back to Mrs. Oliver. "Thank you. So much. That really means a lot" I smiled and wiped my eyes. She smiled back at me and rubbed my back. Wow that was easier than I thought. My pocket started to vibrate. I took it out. It was my mom. Oh boy. "I have to take this" and I got up and went to answer. "Now beck-" and after that I tuned out and answered the phone. "Hello?" I said. 'Hey Tor! Where are you?' 'I'm at Beck's...why?' 'Oh no reason. We just got home and I was just wondering..WHY THERES A PREGNANCY TEST BOX ON THE SINK!' she yelled. Oh god I can't believe I forgot to get the box off the sink! Oh I'm so stupid! 'Umm mom just let me explain-' 'yea when you get home from Becks house. Leave...NOW!' and with that I said 'Ok..' and I hung up. I went back to Beck and his parents who were still talking to him. Interupted "Umm me and Beck have to go..now..." they looked at me. All of them. He got up and scratched his head and went to the door. "I guess I'll be seeing you guys soon" I smiled. "Definitly" his dad said and smiled at me. I turned and left as Beck was holding the door open for me. I went to open the drivers part of my car but Beck stopped me and told me that he'd drive instead. So I got in the passengers seat. When we got in Beck seemed alittle uncomfortable. "So we off to your house?" he asked swallowing. I looked at him with my 'Aww don't be scared' face. Conveniently he was at a stop light so I leaned in and grabbed his chin so it'd be easier for me to kiss him. "It's no reason why your parents took it well and my parents won't. Sweetie it'll be fine" I kissed him. He kissed me back. I pulled away. "Ok my mom sounded pretty pissed on the phone so we gotta go" he looked at me pulling off. "What happend?" he said turning back to the road. "I umm...I left the pregnancy test box on the sink" I said. He stopped and pulled over. "YOU WHAT! Your father will shoot me!" I looked at him. "Beck your overreacting-" he cut me off "No you're overreacting! I can't go over there. I'll get killed before even seeing my child!" he breathed hard. "Beck GO TO MY HOUSE!" I said. Oh my god I have never been so forceful in my life. He looked scared and shocked. "Ohmygodness Beck I'm so sorry I-" he pulled off and sped to my house. "I'll have to go through that for 9 months?" he said as I got out of the car. "Probably..." I said. We opened the door. My mom had her hand on her forhead, sitting on the couch, and my dad was standing beside the piano staring at the floor. When they saw us they stared at us. It was silence and tesion. "Umm hows meema?" I said. "Tori what is this?" my mom showed me the pregnancy box. "Mom yes...it's a pregnancy test box and yes I am...pregnant...with a baby. Becks baby" they looked at Beck. My dad came and got closer to Beck. I heard him stop breathing, and his eyes got bigger. "Dad please do not hurt him" I said. "I'm not I'm just am helping him sit down. We've all gotta talk about this. Together" he said. And we did. It was hard for all of us but we got through it. It was the same thing as Becks parents. Happy for us, disapointed, but not angry. And they have to be included. It was a long talk, but easy. I couldn't believe it. "Are you sure Tori?" my mom said looking at me. "I used the test. And it said I was" I said saying it for the forth time. "We're gonna take you to the doctors tomorrow to check you out, And make sure its true" my mom said. She was serious about this. "Beck you come too" my dad said. Beck's eyes met his. "Yes sir" he said quickly. Oh my god Beck is scared out of his life. "Beck lets talk out on the patio" my dad said. Beck slowly got up and went outside onto the patio. I looked at my dad. "Dad-" I started. "I'm not gonna do anything physical to him" I raised an eyebrow. "Daddy what does that me-" but he shut the door, then closed the cutains. I looked at mom. "He won't hurt him, he's just gonna talk to him. Sweetie I know when your father has his gun. And I know when he doesn't. He doesn't" I shook my head. "Mom I'm so sorry. I know you're disapointed. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm really...really sorry" my mom scoot over. "It's ok sweetie. I'm only disapointed because your way too young to be having sex. I thought we straighted this out when we talked to you about it. I get those 3 hours were just a waste of time for you right?" I looked down. "No..." I said guilty. "Sweetie don't beat yourself up. I'm by you, your dads by you, Beck's by you, even Mr. and Mrs. Oliver are by you. You might have gotten pregnant. But you still have the same love and support you had by us. Don't worry honey. You'll be fine" she layed her head on my shoulder. "And you know the best part about being pregnant?" I shook my head no. "You get to boss Beck around with your mood swings. He'll listen to whatever you say" she said smiling. I smiled back and giggled. "I kinda just went through that on the way here. I don't like the feeling" I said sqinting up my face. "Niether did I. But you get used to it the first couple of times" she smiled. My dad and Beck soon came back into the living room. Beck exhaled looking nervous but relieved. He sat down next to me again. I grabbed his hand and sqeezed it. He looked at me and smiled.

* * *

><p>=3 months later=<p>

Narrator

So it's been 3 months and Tori and Beck have not yet told their friends about the news. But it's really starting to me noticable. This day...you're about to read...Is...interesting. They find out but how will they take it? How its been 3 months and they are just finding out?

Becks POV

Me and Tori sat down at the table with our friends. Yes we are all offcially friends. Jade is Tori's best friend now. Jade is a new Jade. And we all could get used to it. But she still wears black everyday and, she shows alittle bit a of attitude at people but we're all glad about that because it'd be extremely creepy if she just turned into an Angel. I'm alittle guilty at something. Me and Tori haven't told them about our _news _yet. And I think its getting noticable. I've been hoping this day wouldn't come. But Tori's small stomach had no room for a growing baby. And it's right on time because Tori's baby shower is 2 weeks from now. "Hey Tori I think it's time for you to lay off the peanut butter cookies" Rex said. "I thought you hated peanut butter cookies" Cat said. "Now you eat at least 20 of them everyday" Andre' finished. "Yea and your stomach, don't take this as offense, is getting big" Jade said. "Well peanut butter cookies are the best! What's wrong can't a girl eat?" Tori said. "Yes Tori but you just eat too much. What's up?" Robbie said. Oh no their all getting suspicious. "Yea and you throw up a lot too. I've stayed at your house tons of times and you have morning sickness a lot" Jade said. "Tori are you hiding something?" Andre' said taking a bite of his chicken. She looked at me. I could see Jade eyeing us. One thing I remember about her was that she was extremely good at figuring things out. She knew something was up by the way Tori automatically looked at me. "You two are hiding something, and you're not telling us" Jade said putting down her fork with salad attached to it. "Well...umm...see you guys ruwened the suprise!" Tori said. I know what she doing her eyes said to me 'Go with it' so I said "Yea we were gonna tell you at...theee...place we were going tonight...um-" Andre' interupted "Tori's house?" he looked at me weirdly. "Uh..yea!" I looked at Tori. "Um well... I don't really know how to say this but um...I'm 3 months pregnant! suprise?..." they looked at us in shock. At was a bad time to say that because Robbie joked on the turkey sandwich he was eatting. It took Andre' and Cat five minutes to get him to cough up the last bit of the turkey. By this time everyone was not only shocked but disgusted. Jade took a deep breath then looked over at Tori. "Tori, janitors closet. Now!" she got up and grabbed Tori's arm. She pulled her up and left. "Cat! You too!" she yelled from a distance as she kept going. Cat STILL with the shocked look on her face, she looked around, got up and left. She turned _STILL_ with the look on her face, she looked at me. There was silence at the table. Andre', Robbie, and Rex (yes he counts) just sat there. "Soo..." I said feeling akward at how quiet it got. "Don't so us! You didn't tell us! Its been 3 months! 3 whole freakin' months and you didn't tell us!" Andre' said. "We're sittin' aroun here thinkin' Tori's gettin' extra flab to'a but instead she pregnant!" Rex said. "First off.." Robbie started. I braced myself for the lecture. They exchanged looks. "Thats a relief. She's not getting fat!" I looked at them. "Congrats dude" Andre reached across the table to hand shake me. Robbie did the same. "Phew! I thought you guys were gonna lecture me!" I said. "No dude you make your own choices. We aren't your parents" Andre' said. We all continued to eat. But I'm pretty sure they were thinking of something else to say. Of course the next mouth was Rex "So...how was it?". I was confused. "What?" I said. "You know..doin' it wit Toribear!" he said loudly. "Rex you don't ask questions like that!" Robbie said. I stared at Rex blankly. Robbie looked at me. "I'm sorry" he patted my shoulder. "Oh come on! I'm doin' both of yall a fava'! Robbie I'm sure you want tips on how to geta girl in bed and Andre' Just wants to know how it was! I know both of yall wasn't gonna ask so I did! Come admit it. You wanna know how the sex was" I felt people glance at us. "Quiet down Rex!" Robbie said. Andre just kept poking at his greens. "Ok you guys really want to know?" asked cool as ice. They all exchanged looks. "Yea". "She was Amazing!" and as I kept describing they looked at me amazed like I was a teenage girl telling my best friends about how the first date went. I hoped this was going as well with Tori.

Tori's POV

Jade pulled me to the janitor closet forcefully while Cat followed right behind me. We got afew stares and crazy looks but that was Jade's fault. She was basically forcing me to the closet. She opened the door and we all flew in, Cat making sure the door was closed. "Why didn't you tell us!" she screamed at me. "Yea why didn't you tell us!" Cat mimed her. "I thought we were your best friends!" Jade said not giving me a chance to talk. "Yea I thought we were your best friends!" Cat mimed Jade again. "And you go a keep this a secret! Wha-" "And you go and.. oh" Cat stopped when Jade glared at her. "What'd you think would happen when your stomach got huge!" Jade yelled. Cat stayed quiet this time, Jade and I turned to look at her. "What?" she said calm. "Look guys I'm so sorry! I would've told you but Beck-" "Thought we'd make big deal out of it?" Jade asked. "Well yea, basically" I said looking down. "So that's why you've been so moody. Your pregnant! It all makes sense now. Because Tori you're usally really nice to me, well besides the time you kissed my boyfriend, and and called me child-ish over video chat and the time-" "CAT!" me and Jade both screamed. She looked down. "Sorry". "Well look Tori we're happy for you! See we aren't jumping up and down and screaming like you thought we would" Jade said smiling at me. "When's the baby shower!" Cat yelled excitedly, then she started jumping up and down like a crazy person. Then Jade joined. "And what do you call this? False report of fact? Because I recall you saying you weren't jumping up and down. Did you mean at the moment?" I asked joking. We all laughed and made our way out of the closet. "Oh and one more thing" I said. They both looked at me. "You guys are the godmothers!" I screamed not caring who heard. They wouldn't even know what I was talking about anyway. They both smiled wide and hugged me. "So what's her name. Or his name?" Cat said re-phrasing. "We haven't decided yet. But I'm hoping for a girl. And if so her name will be either Melissa or Isabella. Beck likes Isabella better" I said. "Me too" they both said. "Well what about a boy?" Cat asked. "We were thinking, like a, Adien or Daniel" I responded. We all looked at each other. "I like Adien" Jade nodded. "Yea me too. It seems...not too crazy but not too..what's the word..,off the charts" Cat added. "Yea. I'll write that down" I smiled and nodded.


	5. The Genders

**Too Much**

**"The Genders"**

**SERIOUSLY! DO I NEED TO BUT THESE WORDS IN BLINKERS! _REVIEW!_ :D Enjoy!**

Tori's POV

4:00 PM. March 8, 2011. Friday. Longville Hosptial. Month 5.

Which is today. Right now.

My very first nuchal scan, but that's the scientific way to say it. The real way is ultrasound. My mom told me this is a different appointment then last few months when they told me when I was due. Which is the end of July. The 27th. She said today is when they find out the gender...,or genders. I don't care as long as I get my girl. The baby shower was canceled because Mrs. Oliver and Mom said it made no sense to have a baby shower and not know what the sex is. We know the names. They're final now. If it's a girl her name will be,

Isabella Grace Oliver

If it's a boy his name will be,

Aiden Daniel Oliver

Awsome names right? But it took Me and Beck about an hour and a half to come up with them. We sat there and listed the best names we could think of. Then we eleminated the least liked ones. So we ended up with Isabella and Aiden.

I seemed to have fell asleep on Beck's shoulder. We were riding in car with my parents and my friends following behind. They were all there for support. Trina was already there because she had gotten off of work early so we'd just meet her there.

We all get into the hospital and they give me my usual female doctor. Dr. Lace. She's extremely nice and helpful with everything. She looks half asain and half white to me, but everyone thinks she's straight asian. They settled me in a room with her. My friends waited outside the room while Beck, Mom, Dad, and Trina went in with me. This time they layed me down and pulled up my shirt. Then she got this thingy and rubbed it around my stomach. It was jelly stuff. And then she switched the thingies button and something appeared on the screen infront of the bed. "Look" Dr. Lace said pointing to the screen. We all looked up. Beck was standing up, my mom was by my bed stroking my hair, Trina squeezed beside the chair my dad was sitting in just about beside the other side of the bed. On the screen we saw all these moving things then we saw a big moving figure. It looked amazing a disgusting at the same time. "There's your baby Tori" Dr. Lace looked at me and smiled. "Gross" Trina commented. I glared at her. "Trina" my mom said with her warning voice. She looked over and said "What?" like she wasn't doing a thing. "Wait there are 2 figures though" my dad looked at Doc. She moved it around alittle more squinting at the screen to see what he was talking about. Then she got it. "Oh, well, Tori! It looks like your having twins!" she smiled again. I looked up at her. "Pardon?" I said baffled at her words. "There are 2 baby figures in there girl! Their twins!" she said rather loudly. All of a sudden I heard a drop. Kind of like a human drop. I turned to look and smiled to myself. Beck fainted. "Oh my goddness!" my mother said. "He'll be fine" Dr. Lace said "That's a normal daddy reaction when they find out their having more than one child. He should wake up in about five mintues" she said. We all nodded and turned back to her. She did a lot of explaining. And Beck woke up evenutally. And it's right. I'm having twins. I baby girl _and_ a baby boy! Beck was so happy to hear we were getting a boy and I was thrilled we were getting a girl. Izzy and Aiden. They were masterpiece names.

We all got up and went back out to my friends. They looked up at us. "So?" Andre' started. "Boy or girl?" Cat said giddy. Like always. Me and Beck smiled at each other then looked back at them. Then we said at the same time "Both". They looked at us shocked and smiling. "Twins?" Jade said jumping up. I nodded at her. The girls went into a big hug and the guys did their hand shakes. After about five minutes of talking and goofing around, my mom said "Ok well, Tori and Beck have to get to their prenatal class, so they'll see you guys later?" my Mom asked my friends. "Uh, yea I'll see them tomorrow afternoon. Right guys?" I asked them. "Sure" Robbie responded. "Where you guys off to now?" I asked. "We're going to.." Cat started. Then she looked at my mother. "The movies!" Jade finished for her. I looked at them. I could tell something was up. But I didn't bother, my back ached and I needed to get into a chair. "Ok" I nodded and headed out to the car. We drove to me and Beck's classes. I can't stand these classes but I need them. Beck does too.

Cat's POV

I hated lying to Tori. She's my best friend, my sister! She deseves the truth. But the truth will give away the secret and that'd be no fun. Mr. And Mrs. Vega are throwing Tori a baby shower. But she's completly clueless! She thinks it canceled right now. Beck already knows because we told him. I'm so lucky to be with such smart and fun people! So we got there and we all got settled down and talked it over. It was earlier in the day because we all got out of school alittle early for Tori. Mr. And Mrs. Vega are gonna build the babies a nursery! "That's so sweet!" I said to Mrs. Vega stopping her from her words. She's really nice I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Then they all stared at me. I didn't understand. I thought they were gonna say something so, happily I said "What?" to them, then I went to mess with my skirt. They all just went back to their conversation. After like 30 minutes Me, Jade, and Trina started to argue about who should be host. I wanted to be host soooooo bad! I love babies and I love showers! I'm perfect for it. I spoke exactly what I was thinking. Funny how life works. Jade said "Not that type of shower Cat". WAS SHE CALLING ME DUMB! "What's that supposed to mean!" I screamed at her. Then Mrs. Vega stopped us. "There can be more than one host girls". This made me sigh in relief. I lean back in the comfortable couch. We were all going to be the host. This would be fun!

Andre's POV

What the hell am I doing here! I know Beck's my buddy and all but seriously. I'm sitting here being tortured by arguing girls. Trying to decide where to put the pink and blue ribbons! What the hell! I looked over at Mr. Vega staring at them tired. Then I looked Robbie sitting on the couch across from me. He had his head slanged back and he was looking at the ceiling. The baseball game was on and I was missing it. I remember Mr. Vega saying something about baseball. I tapped his shoulder and motion down the hall where the big screen TV is. He looked at where I was talking about, grinned and nodded. Then I hit Robbie's knee and head butted towards the hallway. He nodded too. And so, without the still fighting girls noticing we escaped to the room only missing an hour of the game.

Beck's POV

We get out of the classes and Tori's has one of her mood attacks again. I don't know what to do. Usually when we're home she'll calm down quickly but now...she won't stop. She slapped the man trying to show me how to relax her because she felt only I should be touching her stomach. Then she fussed out the teacher of the class because she felt like she was telling her what to do. Then she basically wrestled the vending machine trying to get her payed for cookies out. THEN she broke out crying when she realized how mean she was being. Now we're on a bench outside waiting for our ride. When Mrs. Vega got here she refused to sit in the front when there was so much more room for her in the front. But she wouldn't do it. I sat in the back with her trying to calm her down. She soon fell asleep on my lap. I tell myself everyday 'It's not gonna be for long Beck, It's not gonna be for long'. I loved Tori Too Much. I didn't know what I'd do without her. Even if she has out-of-control mood flips like that. I love her more than a buisness man loves money. She's my whole world. And so are those babies. I never thought I'd be so happy about being a father. Now I get to stare down the guy that takes Izzy to prom. And fight the father of the boy who TRIED to beat up Aiden. And to think 5 months ago I was about to kill myself, now I just hope I live long enough to see my grandchildren. Even through all of this maddness, Tori is still the Tori I fell deeply deeply in love with.

When we got to the house I walked Tori up to her room and she layed down. She told me to come lay down with her. I smiled and did as she told me to. "You know you've been a trooper through all of this. I love you for that Beck" she said smiling at me. I smiled back and kissed her. She kissed me back passionately. I can tell she was smiling through the kiss. Then she broke away quickly looking at her stomach and feeling it. She looked at me and smiled. "Feel this" she said moving her hand around her stomach. I felt it. Ohmygoddness. The babies were kicking. I looked at her smiling and shocked. "What are they playing kickball in there!" I said. She giggled softly. "I don't know. Maybe Aiden's trying to tell his daddy that he wants to be athletic" she smirked at me. I shrugged joking with her. "Maybe!" I said. She looked at me. Her smile faded. I love staring into her beautiful brown eyes. "Beck I know we're young but I can't wait to start a family with you. I been putting you through hell these past few months. And still you treat me like I'm Tori" she said looking at me deep in the eyes. "Well you are Tori. Sure she's somewhere in there banging, screaming for help," this made her laugh "But you're still Tori. You'll always be Tori. _My_ Tori" I said and smile wide. "Thank you" She said. I still had my hand on her stomach. Then we went in for another kiss until Trina walked in. "Sorry to interupt but Tori have you seen that green scarf I bought last week?" she asked staring at her. "NO Trina! I have not seen your stupid freaking scarf!" she yelled. She gets cranky when people interupt us from being all lovey-dovey. I enjoy that. "Ok fine! That's all you had to say! cranky..." the she walked away. Tori rolled her eyes. "Where were we?" asked me sexily. "I believe riiiight here" I leaned in but didn't kiss her. I knew my breath against her lips was killing her. She went in and kissed me hungrily. I can't believe I'm starting a family with this amazing girl.

**Ok, I'll make it easier on you guys. 2 reviews, and 14 Favorites. That's all I want!**

**Till next time, BoriGoneOut!**


	6. Everyone's Hooking Up Huh!

**Too Much**

**Sorry I was alittle slow on updating but my laptop blacked out on my for 3 whole days! But see how I posted faster this time? If you guys listen you get your Stories! Love and xoxo. Enjoy! **

Cat's POV

Today it's my duty to hand out, haha I said duty, LOOK I JUST SAID IT AGAIN!, invitations to the baby shower. Their so cute I could just eat them up! But they'd taste weird, and then I'd have to go to the hospital. (pictures of the invites in my profile) I given out atleast 16. There are 55 of them. I can't wait to see peoples faces when they read the back. It says 'Tori doesn't know so don't tell her!'. That was my idea. So people wouldn't walk up to Tori and be like 'Thanks, for the invite to the baby shower Tori. I'll be there!' and she'd be all 'What?' and then everyone would be confused! I like strawberries. Omg the only reason why I'm so jittery is because I'm nervous! Me and Robbie have been secretly going out the past couple of weeks and...and...well...I REALLY REALLY LIKE HIM! He's sweet, and smart, and funny, and cute, and talented, and calm. I just can't get over him. We almost kissed last night but his grandmother called just when his lips were a centimeter away from mine. Literally! A CENTIMETER! He told me that he'd make it up to me today but I can't find him. I've called him like 8 times! He won't answer. My voice was pretty loud, he couldn't hear me! Oh wait. There he is. He's with Rex. Oh no. Robbie didn't tell Rex we were dating, how is Robbie supposed to kiss me if he's got Rex? I'll go ask him. When Rex saw me coming over he said "Oh no. Here comes red head". What was he saying? "What's that supposed to mean!" I screamed. "Hey! I was just joking. Calm down, crazy" he said. Robbie looked at Rex. "Rex stop, being mean to Cat" he said. Rex shook his head. I got an idea. "Hey Robbie?" I said to Robbie. "Can you put Rex in your locker? I need to ask you something" I say then winked at him. Robbie blinked for a second then rushed over to his locker. "Hey, wait! What'd she wink for!" Rex said. He put in the combination, and stuffed Rex in his locker. "Wait Robb-" but it was too late. Robbie slammed the locker door. He walked over to me and said "Come on Cat" then he took me to the janitors closet. They put in a bench since the last time I was in here. I sat down on the bench and looked at Robbie. I smiled and batted my eyes. He came and sat next to me. I looked at him and turned my body to the right alittle more so I could face him. "I had a dream last night" I said. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing it. "What was it about?" he said. I looked at my hand. Whenever Robbie touched me my whole body felt tickled. I giggled. "It was about me and these butterflies. And they kept yelling 'Kiss Robbie, Kiss Robbie'. But I couldn't find you because the butterfly I was riding on wouldn't slow down. Then these little evil bugs started eating my hair because they thought I was a red velvet cupcake. Then you came and saved me. Your so sweet" I giggled again. He smiled. "Well I had a dream..." I noticed he was leaning in while he was talking "that you and I were sitting on a bench. And you were looking as beautiful as ever. And I was about to kiss you" he leaned in even more. "and you were making those adorable little puppy dog eyes, like you are now" His dream was happening again, except for in real life. I was making those puppy dog eyes because I got a feeling he was going to made his move _right now_. I played with my hair, looked down, and blushed. I looked back up. His pink lips looked so inviting, I couldn't help but stare at them. They were the color of bubble gum flavored bubble gum! I wanted to taste them. So slowly began leaning in too. He kissed my forehead softly. Then he kissed my cheek softly. I closed my eyes, in enjoyment, though I was shocked. I didn't know Robbie could be so romantic. Then he pulled away and looked at me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. And then it happened. My first _real_ kiss with Robbie. Unlike the other one when I was trying to prove Robbie a stage kiss is just a kiss. You feel nothing. But I'm 120% sure this wasn't a stage kiss. It was just as magical and spontaneous as I knew it would be. Robbie's lips were so soft and warm. Then he pulled away and briefly. He brung his lips to mine but he didn't kiss me. We switched head positions, but he still didn't kiss me. I couldn't help myself. I went and kissed him anyway. His lips tasted like strawberry banana, my favorite gum flavor. It was like wildfire. Our hearts were dancing on a hot wire. It made the butterflies in my stomach turn to nasty caterpillars, just crawling around. Robbie reached over and grabbed my waist. I put my hand on his neck and moved closer to him. The kiss soon when from closed-mouth to opened-mouth. And I last for at least 3 minutes. When we pulled away, we smiled at each other. "So...?" he said. I think he expected me to tell him how it was. "Take it as a good sign that I'm about to kiss you again" I said. He smiled, and we both leaned in and kissed each other again. He wasn't as gentle as before. It was smooth but alittle more intensified. It was just want I wanted. Robbie is a REALLY good kisser. And he left me surprised.

Robbies's POV(before they saw each other)

I was hunting for Cat. Mr. and Mrs. Vega put me up to the party decorations, gift rap, tape, and lighting. I ordered the party decorations and they were ready about 5 days ago. The people said that if I didn't get it by this morning, the decorations couldn't be held anymore. So I had to hurry and get them this morning. But I missed my bus so I drove to school. I got here late. And I knew Cat was looking for me, that's why I was rushing. "So down will ya! I got up early today too. And I'm still alittle shook up by that soda you gave me" Rex said. I looked down at him and rolled my eyes. I needed to find Cat. Today I'm supposed to be kissing her, in make up for last nights. Me and Cat have been dating behind everyone backs for about 2 weeks now. And last night would have been our 6th date in all. I still hadn't kissed her yet. I was just about to kiss her when my mamma called. I told her I'd make it up to her today, but I just can't find her. I've looked everywhere. Maybe I should go look at the entrance of the school.

Found her! She was standing there with her empty look. Like she was looking for something, and expecting it to come, but it wasn't coming. Then she looked it my direction and saw me. She looked frightened when she saw Rex, and I knew what she was thinking. She started to walk over. "Oh no. Here comes red head" Rex said when he saw her. Cat's face turned alarmed. "What's that supposed to mean!" she yelled. I hate how Rex treats her. "Hey! I was just joking! Calm down crazy" he said. Before Cat could respond I said "Rex stop being mean to Cat". She looked like she was thinking before she said "Hey Robbie, can you put Rex in your locker I need to ask you something" she said then winked. I looked at her understanding she was ready for the kiss. I took a tutorial about how to make the first kiss amazing. One thing I remember, is to be alone. I rushed over to my locker, and put my combination in, ignoring everything Rex was saying. I opened my locker and threw Rex in. I spit out the strawberry banana gum I had in my mouth. It was Cat's favorite flavor. One other thing the tutorial said was to eat a mint. I thought she'd really like it if my breath smelled like her favorite flavor of gum. I closed the locker and took Cat into the janitors closet. They installed a stool. Don't ask me how I know that. I mean I don't come in here everyday before school to read 'Girls for dummies'! Noo that'd be weird!

She sat down on the bench and looked at me. I was trying to be casual. For the first time, it worked. She smiled wide and batted her long eyelashes. I went and sat next to her. I stared at her in amazement. She was so beautiful. "I had a dream last night" she said. I saw she was fiddling with her fingers. I put my hand on top of hers and started rubbing it with m thumb. "What was it about?" I said softly. The tutorial told me to be gentle and seductive. And to get rid of any signs of nervousness. Play with clothing, hair, nails, fingers, and so on was a sign she was nervous. I had to relax her, and calm her down. She glanced at her hand and did her little ditzy giggle. "Um, It was about me and these butterflies. And they kept yelling 'Kiss Robbie, Kiss Robbie'. But I couldn't find you because the butterfly I was riding on wouldn't slow down. Then these little evil bugs started eating my hair because they thought I was a red velvet cupcake. Then you came and saved me. Your so sweet" she giggled again. I smiled. It was so adorable when she giggled. "Well I had a dream..." I started slowly starting to lean in. But very slowly. The tutorial said to wait for her reaction first. I kept going but I was still talking. "that you and I were sitting on a bench. And you were looking as beautiful as ever. And I was about to kiss you" I leaned in a lot closer to her. She still hadn't reacted so I stopped. I noticed she was making her happy puppy dog face. Her pupils get huge, and that's when you can see her gorgeous big brown eyes. "and you were making those adorable little puppy dog eyes, like you are now" I said. She was getting alittle more nervous I could tell. She looked down at the floor and started playing with her hair, while blushing. I stared at her long enough to get her to look back up. I started to get alittle more closer to her face. I noticed she was staring at my lips. Then she started leaning in too. Thank god. Now it was time to make her comfortable. The tutorial said in order to keep her comfortable with the kiss I had to kiss her on other places too. I kissed her forehead, then I kissed her cheek, and as soon as I pulled away from her cheek, the warmth of her lips were right front of mine. She looked at me softly and I stared at her deep. Then, I slowly went for it. The tutorial said to keep it soft, and tempting. I rubbed my nose against hers very quickly right before the kiss. I had to be very gentle. The tutorial said to kiss her bottom lip, but to be very still and easy. I kissed her bottom lip for afew seconds then I pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes. I had to start out with closed lip kisses so I wouldn't seem desperate, and rushy. But now that the first lip touch was out of the way, I could really kiss her. The tutorial said to tease her, like leaning in but kissing her cheek or eyelids or just not kissing her at all. It's best to see her response. I didn't kiss her at all and she kissed me anyway. After awhile I reached over and started to rub her upper waist and her response was putting her hand on my neck and scooting over closer. When we pulled away we both smiled at each other at the same time. "So...?" I said. I wanted to make sure she liked it. "Take it as a good sign that I'm about to kiss you again" she said. I smiled, and we both leaned in and kissed each other again. I thought she'd be satisfied with a more intense kiss. And I could tell she was, how she ran her hands through my hair. I lowered my hand on her waist. Cat didn't know this but this is my very first _real_ kiss. Now I'll be able to say my first kiss was amazing. We didn't get out of the janitors closet until we realized we were cutting class...

Tori's POV

I was laying on Beck's shoulder watching Megan, Andre', and Jade do their monologue project. I couldn't help but notice Cat and Robbie wasn't here. I knew Robbie wasn't here because I hadn't heard Rex big mouth yet. Then after I realized Robbie wasn't here I saw that Cat wasn't here. I suspected something was up with them because they had been spending a lot of time together. And when me and Jade when to the mall the other day I saw them walk past us hold hands, laughing. I thought it was a normal friend thing but then I realized we had asked Cat if she wanted to come and she said that she was going to a play with her brother. So there was something going on.

All of a sudden they burst through the door smiling and laughing but straightened up quickly when they saw everyone was staring at them. "Sorry we're late!" Cat said alittle bit late saying. "No their not!" Rex yelled. Robbie covered up Rex' mouth and said "He doesn't know what he's taking about" he smiled. Him and Cat found two empty seats and sat next to each other. This would be the 4th interruption the whole time Jade, Megan, and Andre' were presenting. "Oh my god I'm done!" Jade yelled and stomped out of the room, screaming "Move!" to Josh, then slamming the door. I was kinda surprised to see Jade this way. I said kinda. Not all of Jade had turned into little red riding hood. But she hasn't had a fit like this in a really long time. "I got her" Andre' said stepping off the stage and grabbing her books and his, then running to get her. He knew I couldn't do it. And that I wouldn't feel like getting up. Robbie and Cat just got here and were just clueless about what happened. And she and Beck don't really interact that much, really. They talk every once and awhile but that's it. I just hoped she was ok.

Jade's POV

I ran to the gym doors and sat on the bench outside of it. I was trying so hard not to cry but I couldn't. I know what your asking in your head. Why is she in such a bad mood? Why does she want to cry? My mom had decided to take an uninvited visit to me yesterday. She got out of jail last week. And surprise, surprise when she was at the doorstep smoking pot. My dad, warned me that her due date was really close, and that if she showed up at the house not to let her in. This is what happened...

_~flashback_

_I was talking on the phone with my old friend Caitlyn when I heard a really light knock turn into the hardest one I've ever heard. I told Caitlyn I'll call her back then I ran to the door. I opened it up quickly because who ever was on the other side wouldn't stop banging. I opened up the door, and gasped in my place. "M-Mom?..." I said. She had bags under her eyes, and looked half sleep. She let out the weakest smiled she could. I was disgusted. "My daughter. You're even more beautiful than you were when I left you" she said hugging me. It took me a long time to process this in my head, and hug her back. My jaw never returned back to normal. She smelled like she'd been smoking pot. I quickly pulled away and asked "Mom, have you been smoking pot?". She nodded. "I had to erase that terrible memory of being in that death whole. Where's your fucking father? I want my money" she walked in not asking. I quickly stopped her by grabbing her arm. I was kind of afraid of what she would do. She turned around and glared at me. She yanked her arm and continued walking. "Mom! You're not allowed in here!" I yelled pulling her back. Her eyes widened and she grabbed me and started to strangle me. "Don't you know better not to touch me like that Jadelyn! I'll fucking kill you right here right now bitch!" she yelled. It got harder and harder for me to breathe. I was starting to fade out, but she let me go. I fell to the ground grasping for air. She dug in her pocket and got a cigarette. She lit it up and walked past me, kicking me hard in the stomach about 6 times. She smoked the cigarette and said "You should've learned your lesson Jade," she puffed out smoke "I don't play that shit" she put the cigarette in her mouth, then puffed out smoke again. "Now, where is your father?" she asked puffing out more smoke, glaring at me. "I don't know" I said trying hard not to let the tears out. Her eyes narrowed. She put the cigarette down, got to the end of me and grabbed my feet. Then she pulled me, and dragged me to hit the coffee table with my head. "THINK!" she yelled. "We'll do this one more time. Where the hell is your father?" she screamed. I said it just below a whisper "atwr". She screamed at me and got closer "WHAT!". "At..at work" I said louder. She smiled and headed towards the door. "Thank you Jade. I love sweetie" then she left. And after that, all I remember was lying there, falling in conscious, having my dad wake me up this morning. I was somehow in my bed. I got up and my stomach hurt extremely bad. I pulled up my shirt. Finding bruises all over me stomach._

_~flashin_

I held my stomach, crying quietly. Then I heard a familiar voice calling me. I looked in the direction the voice was coming from, still crying. Then Andre' appeared from the side of the hallway with my books and his. I continued to cry and turned back around. "All right Jade, what's up? You've been walking around with this mood all day. Is something wrong?" he said and sat down next to me. I couldn't stop crying. I turned to him and back at the floor. I huddled my stomach even more. He looked at my stomach then back at my face. "What's wrong with your stomach?" he asked. I force myself to stop crying. I stood up and pulled up my shirt. His eyes got wide. He traced all of the marks I had. I cringed. He stopped and looked at me. I was on the verge of tears. He opened his arms and I rushed into them. I cried onto his chest for a few minutes. Then he asked "Who did this?" in a quiet tone. "M-my, m-o-o the-th-ther" I said trying to calm down my tears. "Your mom's out of jail?" he said. I nodded onto his chest. Him, Beck, and Cat were the only ones that knew about my childhood and/or my past. My mother was a freaking psychopath. She stole money from everybody. Even me and my dad. She robbed a bank, she was a drug-dealer, and she almost killed someone in a fight. She was sentenced 5 years in jail. I should've kept track in when she was coming back. Stupid me.

"Jade, it's alright" he said rubbing my hair. It's kinda of weird to admit, that I liked this kind of attention from Andre'. Snap out of it Jade! "No it's not alright" I sat up "My mom, is somewhere out there, on the lose. Where she shouldn't be. And she's only been out a few days, to come and start doing all of the bad things she was doing that got her in jail in the first place! And she walks up to _my_ doorstep asking for _her_ money? If anything she should be paying us back every single god damn penny she stole! I just can't do it right now Andre'! Going back to the way I was! If I do I'll try to steel Beck back, and insult my pregnant best friend that is holding my ex-boyfriends child! I just-I can't go back to the way I was. With my dad not even paying any attention to me. He's freaking leaving for 4 days on a business trip and-he's-just-" I couldn't finish my sentence, crashing my head back into Andre's chest and starting to cry again. He started to rub my hair again. "Jade you know where I live. If your mom shows up again, come find me and we'll both go and turn her into the police. My parent's aren't home either. Their in Haiti visiting my aunt and they won't be back until next Thursday. I'm not even aloud to leave the house, except for school, till they get back. But I'm your friend. I'll do anything to make sure you're safe" he said. I looked up at him. I hugged him tight. "Thank you Andre'". He brushed away the tear. "Anytime" he said. We like that for awhile. Laughing, and joking around. It was kind of nice. I don't remember having this type of relationship with Andre'. We hardly ever talked. Now I'm really seeing why he's so popular. Because he's not a mean, rude guy.

The bell rang. Andre' looked up and said "Want me to walk you to your next class?". I nodded "Sure".

The rest of my dad went well. Tori drove me home, and came in for a few minutes to help me catch up on homework for Sychowitz. I was kinda afraid when she left. I thought my mom was gonna pop up out of nowhere. I thought it'd be nice, if I just laid down and relaxed. Took a long nap. Got away from the world alittle. But I must have doozed off pretty hard because I woke up the next day. It was Saturday. I had just got back from lacrosse practice when I saw that there was a note on the table after I saw that the door lock was broken. I read the note:

_"I'm coming to get you Jadelyn. If your father doesn't have my money by tomorrow he's going to come discovering an unpleasant surprise of his daughter missing. Get me my $500" _

I looked up in fright. I heard a movement on the couch. She was smoking again. "He doesn't love you anyway. He would care if you were gone. He hates you" she puffed. "That's not true! He loves me!" I screamed. She got up and grabbed me neck. "Let's not get screechy now" she said. I snatched away and said "I don't have your money. That's you and dad's conflict, not mine" I stated. She mugged me. Then she punched me as hard as she could on my face. My whole head flinged to the right, bringing my hair with me. "Didn't I tell you, you should know better!" she yelled. I looked back up and smacked her. She turned in disbelief. Then she punched me again on my face. Right below the same spot she'd hit me in before. I yelped and fell to the ground. I began sobbing and breathing heavily. She puffed more smoke. "Get me my money Jade" then she walked out of the house.

It took me awhile but I pulled myself up and ran as fast as I could to Andre's house. We lived about 3 blocks away from each other. I ran and ran and ran. When I got to the door I knocked as hard as I could. Nobody answered. I waited. Then I knocked again. Still no one answered, I sat down on the bench outside his house and buried my head, in my hands. I stayed there fell asleep. I didn't want to leave. I didn't know if my mother would come back or not.

It had to be at least 2 hours when Andre' pulled up. Coincidently, I had woken up about 3 minutes before and started crying again. Andre' walked up to the steps and said "Jade?" then he walked up to the chair I was on. I sobbing silently. "Jade? What's wrong?" he said. I slowly looked up at him. "She came...she was there, and...she..she told me that she-she wanted her money...a-and...then she..she..h-hit me...t-twice" I stuttered. I was laying on the oppisite side she hit me on, but covered it up with my hair. "She hit you?" he said. He put down some bags he was carrying nealed down. I sat up and the chair. He sat down next to me. "Let me see" he said. I glanced to the side away from him trying to use my hair to cover it up. "Jade," he said firmly. I looked at him. He gasped. He slowly reached up to move my hair so he could see the mark. I figured a bruise would form if I left it alone. I was still. I was trying really hard not to cry. "Jade..." he said in disbelief. "This is all kinds of colors-how, how hard did she hit you. I was holding in my tears but my face expression was showing a lot. "Hard" I sqealed. He kept touching it, being sure he was gentle. He looked at me and wiped away my tears. "I don't like it when tough girls cry" he said smiling. I chuckled lightly. He removed my hair from the bruise again. "My grandmother told me that you can make a bruise heal quicker if you kiss it 4 times. It really works" he said. I was really suprised at myself for saying this. "You can try it on me" I said. He leaned in and kissed it softly once. His lips were so warm. It kinda felt good. He kissed it a second time. I liked it. I closed my eyes. 3. 4. I was smirking for some reason. I slowly opened my eyes. We made deep eye contact. I saw soft in his eyes. Love, and care. I glanced at his lips. And next thing I knew our lips met sweetly, and warm. It made the chills in my mind go away. And the longer we went the less and less that voice in my head screamed 'OHMYGOD I'm kissing Andre'!OHMYGOD I'm kissing Andre'!' over and over again. And the farther it went the less I wanted to pull away. We got way more intense within the next for minutes. We started frenching, and feeling all over each other. Never had I ever thought I'd get this hot with Andre'. We soon broke away for oxygen but then quickly kissed again. Andre' picked me up bridal style, pulled away and said "Time to play doctor" then he walked into the house leaving me smiling in the kiss. As soon as we got into that house it was a beloved memory.

**. . .**

I woke up the next morning on a chest. A warm breathing chest. I was alittle light headed and drowsy. And I seemed to be naked. So was this body. But I still didn't know why I was on someone's chest. I looked up to see who it was. Oh it's Andre...ANDRE'! OHMYGOD I HOOKED UP WITH ANDRE'! "Oh my god!" I whispered.

**Kk 10 reviews!**


End file.
